


Nettles

by StarryNighty



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Intimidation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Paring: Dark!Sherlock Holmes x Black Female ReaderWarnings: +18, spanking, intimidation, assault, breeding kink, non-consensual sex, dubious consent. Proceed with caution.A/N: Thank you to my beta @titty-teetee for reading through this. I love ya. And to @littlefreya for planting the seed lol >:D
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Black Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Nettles

_1886 - Near Maidstone_

He promised not to return.

If Mr. Holmes was anything in this world, he was a man of his word. His broad figure relaxed against the thick stone doorway, neither staring at you or seemingly aware that you had on nothing but a white silken nightgown. But you know he does, little lapsed the attention of the great Sherlock Holmes. 

Though you trusted his word that he would stay away and not the malice you watched spontaneously arise in his brow, or the tautness tightening his jaw. What ever brought it on, you chose to remedy his inclinations, or rather lessen them completely. Light, shaky footsteps patted in your wake toward the chair near the fireplace. At least there, the robe could save your pride and conceal the reaction of being watched. But as you moved, so did he, quite swiftly with the excitement you figured a predator might have with his prey. 

Nothing could control your breaths, the panicked beating of your heart when he continued to approach. 

“The last time you were here-”

“Did I ask you to speak?” Sherlock inquired, with a damning tilt of his curly head he began to unfasten his vest. 

“This is my home-”

He stopped before you, fingers working down the front and tossed it to the floor. “I’ll ask again,” he raised his voice for a moment before lowering his eyes to you.

“Our agreement was completely reliant upon your _word_.”

He yanked at the white cotton shirt undamming it from his slacks. “You were never to step foot in London again.”

Bare chested, wide and unforgivingly muscular you watched him as he bent down and began to unlace his boot. “I told you as long as there was this guarantee I would support your endeavors here. 

He pulled off one and sat it near the bed, “I would offer sage advice,” he did so with the second and sat it near the other. He stood up, taller than you remembered before, “To _give_ you free reign to do as you saw fit.”

“Was this a mistake?” The condemning pitch in his deep voice had your eyes diverting toward the fire. 

“Woman, speak up.” 

“I was needed there.” your voice was small, though you still did not meet his eyes. “It was important, I never thought I would see _him_ there-”

He tisked shortly and you stared back at his ominous glare. “Thinking is what got you in such a state?”

“I have free will. You are the one mistaken to think you can impose your priorities, your salacious tastes-”

His hand to your face ended your words in a tattered jumble. You jerked back but he kept you there, standing before his mighty judgment with his fingers and thumb squeezing your jaw. 

“I see you are in great need for _re_ education.”

It was the first smile you had seen appear on his features. Those speculative blue eyes, now made dark within your room barley lit by the fire, grew joyous in delight. 

“No.” you insisted. He squeezed harder, pulled you toward his face. “I know. You help me, Mr. Holmes. I assure you-- I understand completely.”

“Forgive me love,” he snatched you around like a rag doll against his chest. “-but I will not take you on your _word_ at this time.” 

His hands, large and roaming clambered over your breasts, gathered the thin fabric there and began to rip. “You think I am a fool?” agitation laced the words that followed. “That I haven’t thought about the very moment you would slip?”

His head leaned over your shoulder, soft curls brushed against your naked shoulder. “You are mine.” he whispered into your ear. Still closer, he placed a kiss, wet, succulent lips pressed on to your neck. 

“I dare think of the day I would not have you in my life.” he said, quietly. “It would extraordinarily destroy my days after.”

His words sparked an idea within your mind. “If there is love to be had between us, you have made it uneven, Mr. Holmes.”

At that he grabbed for your arms and began to walk you toward the bed. His body pressed against yours and he forced you to unjustly mimic the direction. 

“Love?” With a light roll in his voice deep in his throat he bent you over. A warm hand pushing between your shoulder blades your hands fell to the bed.

A pause in his motions became a ray of hope for a moment. Either to reconcile what he was about to do or to think of any emotion he had for it it was welcomed. Your heart pounded harder when his lower body brushed against your ass. His hands gripped your skin through the gown, twisting and clinging to it as he pressed your firmer against the growing mound under his slacks. 

“I do not know the word fully,” he said and kept you still. “But I do know that I told you to stay here and never to see that man again. My emotions are singular in this, do as I say and I will pepper you with affection. My protection is love, what I afford you is love.”

Your fingers tangled within the sheet underneath them. “Your legs quiver. Are you beginning to understand the other side of my love?”

You quickly nodded. 

“Good girl.”

He slid to the side dragging the lump against you. A steady hand held the back of your neck as the other raised the hem of your nightgown over your bare ass. 

“Still lovely I see.”

You opened your mouth to defend, to say something, anything to make him forego the action to follow but only a gasp left your lips. He struck you quick on the center of your cheeks so hard your heels rose from the floor. Tingling, stinging your skin he rubbed gently.

A satisfied grunt, he tightened the hold on your neck and hit you again. And then again, while deliberately swiping his groin back and forth on to the edge of your hip. And he hit you again.

Pausing, he podded at your entrance, though you leaned forward to get away as he pushed inside anyway. 

“Are we understanding each other yet, love?” 

Your breathy whine cascaded into a moan as his fingers began to be coated in your wetness. 

He pulled out quickly and struck your ass again. “Speak.” the world grinding between his teeth.

“Yes,” he struck you again, making you yelp to answer. “Mr. Holmes, I do! -- I understand!”

“See, I am not sure you do.” He released your neck and swiveled back behind you. The clinking of his belt hitting the floor alerted you at once. “I intend to tie you to me.”

“The rules are there for a reason. I suspect an available woman, like yourself, wouldn’t understand the delicacy of society contracts.” 

At your slippery entrance something hot, fleshy, and large nudged. 

“Wives…” he pressed into you. “On the other hand,” an aching hum fluttered over his lips as he sank in deeper. “--they have to obey.”

He scraped over your ass and grabbed for the fabric of your gown, he balled it up in his fists and tore the back away exposing your skin. Fingers then dug deep into your sides and held you fast. His hips pulled back and then snapped forward into you. The crippling stretch had you falling to your elbows. Delicious rapture, as only he could provide you, seemed but a few motions away as he began to steadily pump into you.

“I expect--” he said with a restrained rasp, “children…”

The notion hit you to the core. Suddenly you clawed at the bed in an attempt to scamper away, but the only thing that occurred was him pushing you fully to the bed. He flipped you over, hooked one of your legs over his arm, his knee pressed into your upper calf and he entered you roughly. Spreading you wide, covering you with his body completely he held your arms at your head. Swirly curls hung over his face, draped over your brow as he began to kiss you. With this tongue prodding like his cock, craving more than you wanted to give, he licked your bottom lip and then pressed his lips on top of yours anyway. 

And the burst coursed through you, up from your center your muscles pulsed with every joy until you shattered into a mewling whimper. There out, the moment collided with visions of his eyes, his teeth bared as he plummeted you into the bed. For how long? You were uncertain. He gave no care how deep he drove, how fiercely he invaded your body which ended with him straining above you. A vein beating out of his forehead, eyes squeezed tight, lips wet with yours and his, he finished with a groan. 

Sherlock slackened, releasing your wrists, his knee removing the crushing weight, your leg over his arm fell to the bed. Finally, he opened his eyes and stared down at you.

“You are mine,” the urgency in his voice persuaded you to touch his face, and then into his curls. Brushing them back as he leaned his lips closer to yours.

“Do you not know..how very important you are to me?”

He kissed you lightly, “I crave you every day, in every way possible, love. I just want you for myself..”

He cradled your head, his thumbs kneading the points of your jaws. “You nettle me. In the back of my head I think of you daily, hourly. I have no choice but to make you my wife.” 

“You said this was uneven..” his voice was light as he placed another gentle kiss on your lips. 

“--don’t you see it is you that rules me.”

THE END


End file.
